Sūgaku-teki ni ai shiteru
by RinkuPanda
Summary: Dedicado a Elena, una gran amiga. One-shot. Las matemáticas no eran su fuerte, ¿y qué mejor ayuda que el cerebrito de su hermano?


_Dedicado a una amiga, Elena. ¡Gracias por todo! un regalito pésimo, pero procuraré hacerlo mucho mejor la prox. vez._

_Vocaloid no me pertenece._

* * *

**Sūgaku-teki ni ai shiteru**

Los fenómenos atmosféricos parecían ser los únicos que la acompañaban aquel día en cuanto a lo tormentoso, húmedo y aburrido. Ponían todo de su parte para que su actitud fuese igual de inaguantable. Bufó exasperada tendiéndose sobre la mesa, esperando que el tiempo ofreciese un rayo de sabiduría en su cabeza. ¡Es que era imposible resolver esos problemas de matemáticas! se llevó el lápiz a la boca y procedió a morderlo con impaciencia. Rin se sentía estancada en los últimos ejercicios, y tampoco es que los anteriores fuesen resueltos brillantemente. ¡No podía esperar para ver que cara ponía su hermano al ver semejantes respuestas! pero, como coincidía su profesora: ''No importa que estén mal hechos, lo importante es que lo estén''. Resginada, y si nada que hacer, cogió su libreta de matemáticas y fue en busca de su gemelo. ¡A él si que se le daban bien esa fastidiosa asignatura!

Lo peor del caso, mañana tenía un examen importante, ¡y por supuesto que no quería re probar! asi que esos deberes contaban como nota. ¿Y qué mejor profesor que el cerebrito de su hermano?

Una vez enfrente a la puerta de su habitación, tocó dos veces y entró. Habituó a su hermano sentado en la pequeña mesa central que había. Aparentemente, él también se encontraba haciendo sus deberes. Dando pequeños brincos, se sentó a su lado. Alcanzó a ver en el papel algunas estrofas escritas a lápiz negro y algunos borrones, al parecer había insistido mucho borrando. Len, percatándose un poco tarde de que la figura de su hermana estaba junto a él, dobló rapidamente el papel y lo dejó a un lado.

—¡Demonios, Rin!—exclamó.—¿qué rayos quieres?

Rin depositó su libreta en la mesa e indicó con el extremo del lápiz uno de los ejercicios que más problemas le había dado. Len leyó el enunciado pacientemente y suspiró.

—¿Ésto te da dificultades? por dios Rin, cualquiera podría solucionarlo—dijo con el ceño fruncido. Rin infló un moflete y bufó.

—¡Cualquiera! pero yo no. Oh, vamos, Len-kun, ayúdame—le pidió, haciendo una mueca de cachorrito, siendo consciente de que ese era un punto débil para su hermano. El rubio apretó la mandíbula y asintió. ¿No podía haberlo buscado en otro momento?

—Veamos... si un vehículo viaja a 120 kilómetros...—mientras Len procedía a leer el problema en voz alta, su hermana interrumpió.

—¡Len-kun! ¿por qué el libro de matemáticas se suicidó?—preguntó de repente. Len arqueó una ceja preguntándose a que venía tal tontería, pero en cuanto abría la boca para regañarla, Rin se adelantó.—¡porque tenía muchos problemas!

Un incómodo silencio fue suficiente para dejarle claro a Rin que su chiste era uno de los peores. Notó que su hermano la miraba con enojo y curiosidad, esto le bastó para saber que había metido la pata otra vez. ¡Pero solo quería contar un chiste! en su clase era muy popular...

—Rin, ¿me estás prestando atención?—replicó su gemelo con el ceño fruncido. Ella afirmó con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.—¿cómo esperas solucionar los problemas correctamente si solo dices tonterías? mira—con su índice indicó un ejercicio que ella había hecho anteriormente.—este está claramente mal. Haz el favor de coger el lápiz y hacer lo que te digo.

Rin acató la orden de su hermano y, con el lápiz marcado por sus dientes, escribió en la libreta. Len vigilaba cada letra y número que la rubia marcaba en la hoja cuadriculada. Cuando pareció terminar, puso una mueca de horror al comprobar lo que según _ella _era la solución.

—¡Rin! ¿cómo van a devolverle 2.000 yens si pagó 600 yens por las tres cosas?—incrédulo por la ilógica respuesta, repasó una y otra vez los números. Rin se encogió ruborizada, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Ya te dije que no sé..., las matemáticas no son mi fuerte, Len—le recordó. Len entornó los ojos diciéndose a sí mismo que ella tenía razón. De los dos, él era mejor en números, ella era mejor en letras. Aunque, hasta un niño de 9 años podía des mentir la conclusión que su gemela había escrito en el problema.

Len permaneció mirándola unos minutos. Admiraba cuando ella se mordía el labio inferior, le parecía un gesto muy tierno en ella.

—Está bien—exhaló un poco de aire y se volvió hacia la libreta de su hermana.—volvamos al problema principal. Trata de averiguar la raíz cuadrada de seiscientos-

—Len, ¿yo te gusto?

Aquello ya fué el colmo. Los músculos del rubio se tensaron y el mundo se le vino encima. Su pulso acelerado impedía que escuchara algún otro sonido, a excepción de las palabras dichas por su gemela. Tragó en seco, mientras sus mejillas ardían. Apretó en sus puños la tela de sus pantalones sin dejar de mirar la hoja.

—Rin, yo...

—¡P-perdona! ¡solo fue una tontería! por favor, continúa—le alentó, intentando dejar atrás lo que dijo. Sin embargo, su hermano seguía en un silencio brutal. Ella le lanzó una rápida mirada; parecía paralizado. ¿Acaso la pregunta fue tan mala?

—No es una tontería—susurró él. Meneó la cabeza y le arrebató el lápiz.—continuemos—la ojeó unos momentos; parecía concentrada en otras cosas. Apovecharía su despiste para explicar el problema que lo revolvía cada noche.—Te amo matematicamente, como un amor trigonometral porque teóricamente tú eres mi sistema decimal. Te sumo, te resto, te multiplico pero no te divido con nada... eres la propiedad clausurativa de mi corazón y la suma perfecta en mi vida...—a esas alturas él ya sentía la mirada de su hermana sobre él. Tomó aire y terminó—Te amo.

Los ojos de Rin destellaron de perplejidad y confusión. En un mili segundo se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Len, derribándolo en el suelo.

—¡Len, Len, eso ha sido tan romántico!—exclamó. Aunque en el fondo no entendió las primeras palabras, sus dudas fueron resueltas con la última. Los brazos de Len la rodearon conciliadoramente y la apretó contra sí.

—¿En serio?—suspiró.—porque no ha sido fácil, después de todo...—tanteó con la mirada a la pequeña nota blanca sobre la mesa.

Unos minutos después, Rin intentó escabullirse del abrazo.

—Len, ¡suelta! ¡mañana tengo un examen!—le recordó. Pero su hermano rechazaba la idea de tener que librarla del abrazo. Restregó su mejilla contra la ajena cariñosamente.—¡Len!

—¡Lo siento! ahora mismo no tengo muchas ganas de matemáticas—la apretó un poco más sin cesar las caricias.

Rin bufó ruborizada, luchando por zafarse de los cariños de él.

—¡No quiero re probar!

—¡Te dejaré copiar de mi examen!—acotó rapidamente.

—¡Len!

* * *

_Fin. Ya, err... eso, dedicado a Elena por ayudarme mucho u3u ella ya sabe... ¡gracias! es una pucha puchosa... (?) pero prometo que la próxima vez será uno mejor! ;A; te mando besos en especial a ti y a los demás... ¿reviews? :33_


End file.
